Tornade de sentiments
by MappleToe
Summary: (Suite imaginée après le dernier épisode de la saison 3, cette fic prend en compte la totalité des épisodes sortis à ce jour.) Après le combat contre Miracle Queen, Ladybug se pose et réfléchit face aux derniers événements qui se sont produits, dont un en particulier, qui la questionne plus que tout le reste.


_Bonjour à tous, cette fic se déroule après le dernier épisode de la saison 3, la totalité des épisodes sortis à ce jour sont donc pris en compte, je m'excuse si certaines choses ne correspondent pas parfaitement avec tous les différents épisodes, je me laisse aller à mon imagination :')_ Bonne lecture!

**Tourbillon de sentiments.**

Le combat contre Miracle Queen était terminé, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, les choses s'étaient disons, arrangés. Maître Fu était parti, Marinette avait été désignée comme la nouvelle gardienne. Le monde continua de tourner malgré les nombreux changements qu'avaient apportés cette journée. Et pas seulement pour la face caché de nos deux héros. Dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit à observer le ciel à travers la trappe de son plafond, Marinette était pensive. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi aux côtés de ses amis, et plus précisément aux cotés de Lukas, renonçant définitivement à Adrien.  
Il avait fait son choix, il avait choisi d'être avec Kagami, et Marinette ne pourrais jamais souhaiter à Adrien d'être malheureux, elle avait donc pris la décision de le laisser lui, et Kagami, vivre leur histoire, sans s'interposer, sans en exprimer la moindre peine devant eux, et devant Lukas. Une porte se fermant, une autre s'ouvrait alors à elle, Lukas. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un remplaçant no un second choix, pas du tout, au contraire, Marinette adorait Lukas, elle se sentait proche de lui, elle exprimait pour lui des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié, un sentiment d'amour, encore pâle, qui pourrait bien se colorer au fil du temps, elle le sentait.  
Mais pour l'instant, en cette soirée chaude de printemps, Marinette ne se sentait pas d'humeur amoureuse ou joyeuse, mais elle ne ressentait pas non plus une profonde tristesse. Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé s'elle ce soir-là, elle avait tourné une grande page de sa vie, elle se sentait comme libérée dans le vide, ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses deux mains, ni quoi ressentir. Tikki était assise à côté d'elle regardant elle aussi le ciel étoilé de Paris. Les deux amies étaient silencieuses, tout avait changé aujourd'hui.

Marinette tourna la tête vers son Kwami, comme si elle lui demandait la permission de se transformer. Tikki hocha doucement la tête pour lui donner son accord, elle se doutait que Marinette aurait besoin de sentir l'air frais de Paris ce soir.

« Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Et voilà Ladybug qui court à présent sur les toits de Paris. En ligne droite, tout droit, le plus loin possible. Et vite. Toujours plus vite. Ladybug ne sent pas le froid, l'humidité, la fatigue de cette longue journée. Son esprit est vide, son cerveau ne pense qu'à une chose : courir. Toujours plus vite.

Ladybug traverse ainsi Paris de part en part, à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne saurait dire pendant combien de temps. Des larmes perlent sur les coins de ses yeux, elle ralentie, les derniers événements se bousculant dans sa tête à présent. Un événement en particulier à vrai dire.

Chat Noir,

Chat Blanc.

Cette vision du futur qu'elle avait pu apercevoir. Cette possibilité pour elle de répondre aux sentiments de Chat Noir, mais comment ? Elle était persuadée d'aimer Adrien et uniquement Adrien avant aujourd'hui, alors comment les choses avaient pu changer dans cette autre dimension ?

Ladybug s'arrêta de courir. Elle était sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui lui offrait une splendide vue sur la Tour Eiffel. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait, le seul moyen qui pourrait expliquer une relation amoureuse entre elle et Chat Noir, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité.

Découvrir l'identité de Chat Noir.

Découvrir que Chat Noir est…

Elle secoua la tête. Se laisser aller à divaguer sur l'identité de son partenaire ne lui apporterais aucune aide. Mais la graine du doute était à présent plantée.

Adrien,

Chat Noir.

Était-ce vraiment possible ?

Tout les différenciait et tant de choses les rapprochaient l'un l'autre. Était-il réellement possible qu'ils ne fassent qu'un ?

D'un mouvement de poignet elle lança son yo-yo au sommet de la Tour, et s'envola ensuite dans les airs pour y grimper. Se tenant à l'antenne de la Dame de fer de sa main droite, le reste de son corps balançant dans le vide, Ladybug plonge son regard dans la beauté de la ville, de sa ville. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'antenne avant d'atterrir sur le sommet de la Tour. Elle s'avança vers le rambarde côté Sud et continua son inspection de la ville lumière, la plus belle ville du monde.

Toutes les petites lumières des voitures, des lampadaires et des appartements qui faisaient de Paris une nuée d'étoiles plongées dans un halo jaune se fondant dans le bleu de la nuit. La vue était vraiment magnifique.

Le vent soufflait en haut de la Tour, et la course de Ladybug l'avait légèrement décoiffée, ses couettes pourtant toujours parfaitement attachées, sans le moindre cheveu s'en échappant, étaient ce soir bien moins serrés, les cheveux de Ladybug flottaient dans le vent, ses rubans rouges également. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la fraîcheur de l'air et son jogging nocturne. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, elle respirait par la bouche pour récupérer son souffle. Dans ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan se reflétaient les lumières de Paris comme des milliers d'étincelles.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ladybug n'entendit pas la personne qui l'avait rejointe sur le toit et qui se glissait comme une ombre féline vers elle. Cette ombre se posa à sa gauche, contre la rambarde. Ladybug ne sursauta pas, sans même tourner la tête, elle avait deviné que la personne qui s'était glissé à ses côté n'était autre que son partenaire. Elle le savait à son aura, elle le savait à son odeur…

« C'est magnifique. » Souffla son partenaire.

« Oui. » Répondit Ladybug en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand elle se rendit compte que son compagnon l'avait fixé en prononçant ces mots. Sa bouche forma un léger « o » et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire.  
Chat Noir la regardait, toujours avec autant de bienveillance et d'amour, mais ce soir, ce soir ce regard apparaissait différent aux yeux de Ladybug. Différent comme tout ce qui l'entourait depuis presque un an maintenant. Elle baissa tristement les yeux vers a clochette de son partenaire, clochette où s'était logé l'Akuma cette fois là, puis elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire et se laissa aller.

Ladybug pleura silencieusement pendant un moment, dans les bras de Chat Noir qui l'avaient entouré aussitôt qu'elle s'était mise à sangloter.

Chat Noir était à présent la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre, il serait le seul à pouvoir l'aider, la guider dans sa nouvelle mission, ils avaient traversés tant de choses ensemble depuis le début de cette aventure.

Ayant renoncée aujourd'hui à ses sentiments pour Adrien, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'une seule porte s'était ouverte à elle. C'est en relevant la tête vers son compagnon qu'elle comprit, elle comprit que la seule personne envers qui elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi puissant, cette confiance aveugle, cette compréhension l'un de l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot, cette affection, bien plus profonde qu'une simple amitié, cette seule personne était Chat Noir. Et il était le seul à pouvoir partager sa double vie, à en comprendre tous les désavantages comme les avantages. A pouvoir la comprendre, à pouvoir l'aimer pour l'entièreté de sa personne. Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans les yeux verts brillants dans la nuit de son équipier, elle posa délicatement sa main contre la joue du blond et descendit son regard vers ses lèvres. Mais ne bougea pas. Pas que Ladybug était en train d'hésiter, mais elle voulait laisser également le choix à son compagnon, laisser à Chat Noir le temps de peser le pour et le contre.  
Il lui suffirait se s'écarter légèrement pour lui faire comprendre soit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, soit qu'il ne partageait pas la même envie que sa partenaire.

De son côté, Chat Noir était comme paralysé face à la réaction de sa Lady, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ou elle voulait en venir, mais lorsqu'il percuta, son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son étreinte envers elle se resserra, il descendit également son regard vers les lèvres rouges de Ladybug, et rapprocha son visage du sien pour d'abord coller leur deux fronts.

Les deux héros fermèrent les yeux, inspirant fort chacun de leur côté.

Ladybug remua légèrement, penchant doucement la tête, invitant son partenaire à rompre les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, leurs nez se touchaient à présent. Chat Noir s'avança alors délicatement vers elle, pour rejoindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils se serrèrent comme s'ils craignaient que l'autre s'échappe, la ceinture de Chat Noir s'enroula autour des jambes de Ladybug, celle-ci plongea ses mains dans la chevelure dorée du héros. Et ils restèrent là, devant tout Paris, pouvant enfin libérer le tourbillon de sentiments qui se cachait en eux jusque-là.

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture, je ne sais pas encore trop quoi faire de cette fic', est ce que ce sera un OS? Vais-je écrire une suite? (et potentiellement un reveal?) Je l'ai écrite à chaud juste après avoir regardé le dernier épisode de la saison qui était sorti en FR, je m'était retenue de regarder l'épisode en Russe (je crois?) pour savourer, et je ne regrette pas. Je vous laisse me donner votre avis avant de me décider de l'avenir de cette histoire :) En vous souhaitant une bonne journée/soirée. A+ _

_ MappleToe._


End file.
